


Closer

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Camping/Hunting, Daryl skinning poor critters, Love Confessions, M/M, Spit As Lube, Tumblr Prompt, getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt! I love doing these!'Desus camping/sharing a tent' from AnonymousThank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy it!





	Closer

They'd been working together for several months now. Negan was dead and his men scrambled or walker chow. Jesus had become family. Everyone looked to him for advice and a shoulder to cry on. Even Daryl had come to view the hippie scout as a friend. Though, Rick saw the truth. Daryl saw Jesus as more. Daryl's eyes were always warm and gentle when they landed upon the Hilltop scout. He'd even become protective of the man. So, Rick used every opportunity to put them together for scouting, runs or hunting for food. They raised their own cows, pigs and chickens; but, every once in a while when Daryl got ansty, Rick let him go out for a hunt.

Game around Alexandria was scarce because of the war. So, they had to travel further to hunt for deer, turkey or anything edible that wasn't beef, chicken or pork. He had the pack ready to go for they're over night stay in the forest. He'd packed plenty of water, jerky, biscuits and his tent. He'd also packed some empty cans and twine to set up an alarm system around their camp when it came time to sleep. His tent was small and would only fit to two people, but he figured one of them would stay on watch and then they would switch off. 

With his bag packed and ready, he set it on the porch and sit down to polish his bow while he waited for Jesus to decide to show up. It was becoming fall, so there was a chill in the air and the trees lining the block were starting to turn red and yellow. It was a fairly beautiful picture, and Daryl felt oddly calm. He didn't have to wait long for Jesus. The man came walking up the sidewalk in his trench coat and beanie, obviously ready for their long trip. He bounded up the steps of Daryl's porch and smiled. 

“Not late am I?”

Daryl shrugged, cigarette hanging limp between his lips. “Never really set a time, so...”

The scout chuckled a bit. “Well... I'd hate for you to be mad at me, so I escaped from baby sitting Hershel as fast as I could.” 

Daryl put away the oil he used to polish his crossbow and stood up. He threw the crossbow over his shoulder and reached for the pack, only for Paul to beat him. He gave the scout a look. “What're ya doin?”

“I'm following your lead here, so let me carry it.”

They stared each other down. The earnestness in Paul's gaze had Daryl shrugging his bow up higher on his shoulder and walking down the steps. Paul smiled at the tiny victory against the hunter. They walked to the gate where Eugene was waiting. Daryl glared at the man, daring him to try anything while they were gone. He still hadn't forgiven him for going 'Negan.' Eugene kept his gaze to the ground while he opened the gate for them. Daryl passed through and Paul followed in his steps after giving Eugene a sympathetic look. 

They walked in silence. Paul had worked with Daryl enough to know not to talk while Daryl was on the prowl for game. He stepped where Daryl stepped, stopped to listen when the hunter stopped and didn't make a noise to distract the man. Sometimes they were so quiet and the hunter was so focused, Paul wondered if the man even remembered Paul was with him. When he lifted his gaze from the hunter's foot steps to the back of his head, he saw Daryl looking back at him over his shoulder, as if checking to make sure he was still there and he wasn't alone. 

Paul smiled, seeing the warmth and affection in those blue eyes. Daryl turned back to look ahead, but Paul saw him glance back frequently. He'd seen Rick and the others on the receiving end of that gaze, but there was something different about it when those eyes landed on him. He felt honored and flattered to have the handsome man looking at him like that. He felt a certain tenderness for the Alexandrian hunter. It had come gradually, not at all like his previous boyfriends before the world ended. Paul tended to fall fast and hard. It had snuck up on him with Daryl, however. 

They'd gone quite far from Alexandria by the time Daryl decided to stop. He'd managed to bag three rabbits and a couple squirrels. While he skinned and pulled the meat off the critters, Paul started a fire. He studied the hunter across the fire, watching how his fingers moved and how he focused so intently on his task, but still managed to hear every tiny little sound in the woods around them. Paul had never felt quite like this. He wanted to make a move, but he didn't want to scare the other man off. Daryl was very different from his usual type. He wanted it all with Daryl. 

Daryl finished skinning and removing the bones from his kills and placed them in separate Tupperware bowls to keep them fresh. One of the squirrels he kept to cook up a dinner for him a Paul to go with the jerky and biscuits. Paul thanked him once the meal was cooked. He doesn't know how Daryl does it, but even squirrel tastes good after Daryl's done with it.

As the sun went further down, the air became colder. The fire kept them warm for the time being. They would have to put it out before too long so as to not draw attention to themselves. Paul shifted on the log he sat upon, trying to think of something to say to the silent hunter. Daryl didn't much seem like the type for small talk, Paul had learned that quite early on in fact. 

“... Now that Negan's dead...” Paul trailed off, waiting to see if he had the hunter's attention, and when Daryl's blue eyes turned to his, Paul knew Daryl was listening “have you thought about... I don't know... settling down with someone?”

Daryl squinted at him a bit and his eyes went hazy, as if remembering something. “... I dunno.” He looked down at the colorful rock in his hand. 

Paul noticed he occasionally bent down to pick up a pebble and study it before either tossing it or pocketing it. “Is there anyone that you like?”

Daryl's gaze flicked back up to Paul and the scout's breath caught in his throat at the intense look in them. He tried not to get his hopes up, but those eyes often spoke every word that never made it out of the hunter's mouth. “Should get some sleep...” The hunter murmured and grabbed the pot of water he'd gotten to put out the fire. “Go ahead... I'll take first watch.”

Paul frowned. “... It's pretty cold out... we could both sit in the tent. You've got the cans up, they're a good alarm.”

Daryl seemed to hesitate, focusing on putting the fire out. Paul waited to see what the hunter would do and was slightly shocked when he grabbed the pack with the food and tossed it into the tent before crawling in as well. Paul blushed and bit his bottom lip. He followed the hunter into the tent. He'd taken off his jacket, so Paul removed his trench coat and beanie. Daryl was already laying back on one of the blankets he'd spread out, an arm behind his head, bicep bulging. Paul stared at him for a second before reaching into one of his many pockets and pulling out a hair tie to pull his hair up. He felt Daryl's eyes on him. He could feel how they trailed along his neck and his heart raced as his face flushed. 

“'ve thought about it.”

Paul looked over at the hunter. “Settling down?”

“Yeah.” Daryl sat up and brought his knees to his chest, elbows resting on them. “I mean... in the beginnin, nah... didn't really have time. Was focusin on keepin the group fed and alive. When we reached Alexandria, I didn't trust it... thought it would jus fall like every where else we'd tried makin home. Negan came along 'n... I really thought I's gonna die in the war... was ready fer it even.”

“... And now?” Paul crawled closer to the other man and sat next to him, legs folded under him. 

Daryl shrugged. “We got the walls repaired... got a good thang goin with the other communities. Beginnin ta think this place might actually last.” 

Paul smiled, reaching to place his hand on Daryl's arm. He moved slow and cautious so as to not startle the man. “It's good to have hope, but I understand not wanting to let your guard down. Another Negan could come along or we could live out our days, building up more and more so the next generation can survive as well.” 

Daryl nodded, looking at Paul's hand on his arm like he was surprised to see it there. He swallowed thickly. They'd touched before when helping each other off the ground or simply patting each other on the back for a job well done. Paul had always been wearing gloves, though. Now, his bare hand was touching Daryl's sweaty, bare bicep. His skin was soft and warm. Daryl wondered what it would feel like in his hair or on his chest. He blushed and looked away. 

“Was there someone you were thinking about settling down with?” Paul whispered, letting his fingers trail higher up Daryl's bicep to his shoulder. 

“... Yeah.” Daryl brought his thumb to his teeth and nibbled on the nail, a nervous habit. 

Paul shifted closer, praying to God he wasn't wrong about this. He reached up and gently took Daryl's hand from his mouth. “... There's someone I've thought about settling down with.” He whispered. 

Daryl turned his head to look down at him, hair falling into his eyes. Paul threaded their fingers together, holding Daryl's hand in his. His other hand reached to push the hair out of Daryl's eyes so he could see them and make sure the hunter was alright with this. He leaned closer and stopped inches from Daryl's lips. Their breaths mingled together, hearts racing and cheeks flushed. Daryl crossed those last few inches, pressing his lips to Paul's shyly. Paul's breath caught at the gentle touch. Daryl's lips were chapped, but so soft. 

He leaned back a tiny bit, hand petting the hunter's cheek. He looked into Daryl's eyes and smiled. He leaned in to kiss Daryl again, deeper this time so he could get a better taste of the hunter. He sighed into the kiss when Daryl followed his lead, moving their lips together. Daryl released his hand to bring it up to Paul's cheek, cupping along his jawline to take charge and move Paul's head how he wanted. His tongue swept past Paul's lips and licked against the scout's. Paul moaned, leaning into Daryl's larger body. He moved his hand up into Daryl's hair. It was softer than he'd thought. 

Daryl pulled away from the kiss, giving Paul one last, very arousing, lick to his tongue. Paul panted and looked up at him. Daryl's eyes were darker and sultry, giving Paul such a predatorial look it sent shivers down his spine. He nipped Paul's bottom lip and licked into his mouth again. Paul's heart lurched as Daryl began pushing him down. He followed the hunter's silent command and laid back on the blanket. He'd usually topped in his relationships, but the hunter's body over his felt too good to stop. 

The hunter grunted when their hips pressed together. He began rocking, slow and hesitant, almost as if afraid Paul would push him away. Paul pulled away from the kiss to arch his back and get more of that wonderful feeling. Daryl's lips trailed wet nips down his neck, licking up sweat and dirt. He held himself up with one hand while the other pushed Paul's shirt up, his dirty fingers feeling along Paul's soft stomach up to his chest. 

Paul pushed him up and Daryl gave him a hurt look, but when Paul took his shirt off, Daryl did the same, tossing his own shirt to a corner of the tent before leaning down to kiss Paul again and pin him to the blanket under them. He held Paul's wrists down while he bit at the scout's neck and chest. Paul grunted and arched into the hunter's mouth. 

“Daryl...” He struggled against the hands on his wrists. He didn't mind a bit of dominance, but fuck, he wanted to touch the hunter. When Daryl didn't seem to notice, too focused on torturing Paul's nipple with his teeth and tongue, and as arousing as that was, Paul desperately needed to do something more than just lay there. He locked one leg around Daryl's and used all his strength to roll them over. 

Daryl grunted when his back hit the ground. His eyes went wide, staring up at the scout atop his hips with a smug smirk. His heart raced and it'd been forever since he felt a powerful need for someone. He let his hands trail over Paul's slim chest above him. Paul leaned into his hands like he wanted Daryl to touch him. His own slim hands were sliding up Daryl's stomach, stopping to touch scars curiously before continuing on up to his shoulders. He leaned down as his hands moved, hips grinding and making circular movements. 

They moaned and sighed in unison, kissing and hands exploring. Paul could tell the hunter was getting impatient, hands often going for the button on his cargo pants only to veer off when Daryl lost his nerve. So, Paul sat up again and licked his lips. He reached down, unbuttoning his pants. He rolled off Daryl to kick them off. It was dark in the tent, but years of having to see in the darkness of an apocalyptic world had trained their eyes. Daryl could see perfectly fine as he removed his own jeans and boots. Paul couldn't see as well, but he could see well enough. 

He pulled Daryl back on top of him and brought three fingers to his own mouth. Daryl gave him a look, like he couldn't understand what the hell Paul was doing. When his fingers were wet enough, he brought them down to his hole and pushed one in with a groan. Daryl licked his lips, leaning back to look down and watch Paul's fingers spread him open. Paul flushed. He wasn't used to being watched. Daryl's hands smoothed up and down his thighs a few times before wrapping one hand around Paul's cock. 

“Fuck...” Paul bucked into his hand. “Daryl...” He bit his bottom lip.

Daryl glanced up at him before bringing his own fingers to his mouth and getting them soaked. “No reason you should have all the fun.”

Paul huffed a laugh and removed his fingers. He arched when Daryl pushed three fingers in him. “Mmn... been a while.” Daryl leaned over him, pushing the fingers in deeper. Paul moaned as his prostate was teased. “Shit... feels good...” The hunter stared down at him, taking in every detail and committing it to remember. 

He pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand a couple times to spread over his cock. Paul licked his lips in anticipation. Daryl pulled his legs over his shoulders and pushed in slowly. The scout tilted his head back, mouth open in a silent moan. Daryl was just the perfect size. Large dicks were too painful for Paul, but Daryl had the perfect girth and length. He swallowed thickly as the hunter bottomed out. 

Daryl had a wild look in his eyes. He planted his hands on either side of Paul's head, panting and licking his lips frequently. He moved slowly at first, letting Paul's muscles adjust to his size. Paul moaned softly, eyes hazy with lust as he stared up at the large man above him. His hands moved up and down Daryl's arms, feeling his muscles and hairs. Daryl growled suddenly and threaded their fingers of both hands together, effectively pinning Paul down. His hips moved faster, sinking deeper and deeper into Paul's ass. 

“Fuc-!”

Daryl surged down, cutting Paul's scream off with a deep kiss. They were deep in the forest where any walkers might hear them. Paul moaned into the kiss, trying to arch and buck his hips into those wonderful thrusts, but Daryl had him pinned bodily. It only made Paul hotter for him. He gripped Daryl's hands tightly. The need to breathe had him pulling away from the kiss. He panted and sucked in as much oxygen as he could. 

Daryl was a wild animal, biting and sucking bruises into Paul's neck and shoulders. He was hitting Paul's prostate with every thrust. It was sweaty and hot between their bodies. Paul can't remember the last time he had such amazing sex, he was already at the edge. He could tell Daryl was at the edge as well. He'd stopped biting and was resting his forehead against Paul's shoulder, choking back moans and soft whimpers. His hips lost all semblance of rhythm. 

“Daryl..!” Paul's legs tensed, bringing Daryl's closer as he released between their bodies. 

Daryl grunted and bit down on his shoulder, spilling inside Paul's ass. They panted and heaved for air. Daryl sat up, gently moving Paul's legs off his shoulders. His cock softened and slipped out, and Paul grunted at the feeling. He looked up at the hunter blearily and smiled. Daryl stared down at him, insecure and unsure. 

“Hey...” Paul whispered. He reached for Daryl's cheek and puled him down into a kiss. “I love you.”

Daryl's lips twitched up into a smile. He covered Paul's body with his own carefully. “I love you...” He whispered back, nuzzling into Paul's sweaty neck. 

Paul sighed happily, fingers trailing up and down Daryl's back. He closed his eyes, content and so ready to spend the rest of his possibly short life with Daryl.


End file.
